Listen To The Fireplace Roar
by Souffles In Space
Summary: Shivering under a mass of blankets by a lit fireplace with a mug of steaming chocolate was not how Zatanna had envisioned that her first date with the Boy Wonder would end up, but she couldn't say it was unpleasant. / Chalant; drabble. Requested by lost laputian on LJ.


**Disclaimer:** _Young Justice_ © DC / Warner Bros. - Full disclaimer on my profile. I don't own the song either, but I'm a bit confused on who does, so...

**Summary:** Shivering under a mass of blankets by a lit fireplace with a mug of steaming chocolate was not how Zatanna had envisioned that her first date with the Boy Wonder would end up, but she couldn't say it was unpleasant. Chalant; drabble. Requested by lost_laputian on LJ.

**A/N:** Christ, after such a long time where I made impossibly slow progress on fanfiction, this sudden burst of productivity is somewhat overwhelming. (Maybe I'll be able to divert some of that productivity towards finishing the second chapter of my Dick/everyone fic...)

Sooo this was a prompt on lost_laputian's (better known on Tumblr as brella, and on FF as Satellites on Parade) All About Justice Ficathon and I couldn't resist. I fell for this ship in "_Humanity_" where Robin was such a gentleman to her and they're just so goshdarn cute and I'd better stop now before I resort to keyboard mashing.

(I wanted it to be set during Winter but also during a time when Giovanni Zatara isn't Doctor Fate...so let's just call this an AU. ;D)

**Prompt:** Dick/Zatanna; _baby it's cold outside_

* * *

_I really can't stay (but baby it's cold outside)  
__I've got to go 'way (but baby it's cold outside)  
__This evenin' has been (been hopin' that you'd drop in)  
__So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) ..._

"**_Baby, It's Cold Outside_" - Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer (originally by Frank Loesser )**

* * *

**Listen To The Fireplace Roar  
****~YJ~**

Shivering under a mass of blankets by a lit fireplace with a mug of steaming chocolate was not how Zatanna had envisioned that her first date with the Boy Wonder would end up, but she couldn't say it was unpleasant. It was...nice, actually, despite how the chill of the snow had nibbled her fingers and toes and settled into her skin.

She had to hand it to this Alfred guy, he made a mean hot cocoa.

It was late, as evident by the grandfather clock by the far wall: eleven pm. But being nestled in the warmth of the large, plush chair with the fire roaring, her knees drawn to her chest and Dick's azure eyes across from hers, it was hard to not consider never moving from that spot.

"I really can't stay..." she mumbled drowsily.

"You can go out into the snow again, either," Dick replied in the same quiet tone.

"Bat logic. You just can't argue with it."

Dick chuckled, the usually creepy effect dampened by his sleepiness, which was a small surprise; Zatanna had been under the impression that Bats never needed sleep.

Suddenly, an abrupt shiver – a lingering effect of the blizzard still howling outside of Wayne Manor – rocked through her body, almost tipping her hand and sending the sweet, warm liquid of her drunk tumbling to the carpet.

"Zee? Are you...?"

"F-fine," she said, shooting him a small, slow smile before letting her tired eyes slip closed. "'M just a little...cold still, is all..."

They settled back into a comfortable, companionable silence again, and it was a few more moments before Zatanna realised that another source of warmth had abandoned his perch and wriggled into the spare space on her chair – even being as small as he was, it was a squeeze, but Dick managed it and had wrapped his arms around Zatanna (wrapped up in blankets so that she vaguely resembled a burrito) and rested his head on hers.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him questioningly. Even with the firelight flickering over his face, she could discern that he was blushing.

"Oh, I, um.."

Zatanna smirked. "Hmm, how ambitious of you, Grayson."

His blush deepened. _I didn't think this through, did I?_ "No, it's just, you said you're still cold..." Then he recovered, and his eyes twinkled. "I mean - hey, I can't let you die of pneumonia in my own house, right? Bad manners. Alfred'd ground me for a month."

"Charming. Hm, you know what? You win. I'm _freezing_." Without warning, Zatanna grabbed the edge of her blanket and looped it around Dick, swaddling them both in blue-and-green tartan – Dick made a small noise of surprise, but quickly relaxed when he found it to be very comfortable indeed with his and Zatanna's knees together and his forehead touching hers and her breath warming his chin, and though the blizzard hadn't been expected – he'd had the evening planned out, a dinner and then as a surprise he'd bought tickets to the circus and yes sir, of course sir, he'd bring his daughter back by ten sir and no funny business would happen with _his_ daughter, sir – he couldn't deny that the turn of events had made the date enjoyable.

"Dad'll be worried." Zatanna muttered. "He'll be pacing the floor..."

"Blame Bruce..."

"They should call you '_Chicken_', not '_Robin_'..." She sighed contentedly. "But really...he'll be worried..."

"_But baby, it's cold outside,_" Dick replied in a sing-song tone, to which Zatanna responded with a light laugh, a gentle dig in his ribs and a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

"You sure know how to charm a girl, Grayson."

Alfred would find them still like this, deeply asleep, at one am, and though he considered waking and scolding Dick on not following Giovanni's instructions and having Zatanna back at home at the correct time, he decided instead to simply phone Zatara and let _him_ have the privilege later, once the two didn't look quite so disarmingly blissful and cosy in their nest of blankets.

**~YJ~**

* * *

**A/N:** Probably somewhat OOC. ^^; Sorry. I wrote it within...what, an hour? Maybe a little over an hour, but you get the picture.

(A school night and I'm writing fanfiction at 11pm. I'm such a terrible student.)


End file.
